We flip a fair coin 10 times.  What is the probability that we get heads in at least 8 of the 10 flips?
There are $2^{10} = 1024$ possible outcomes of the 10 coin flips. The number of ways to get 8, 9, or 10 heads is $\binom{10}{8}+\binom{10}{9}+\binom{10}{10}=45+10+1=56$.  So the probability is $\dfrac{56}{1024}=\boxed{\dfrac{7}{128}}$.